Nightmares
by Chester24
Summary: "They've promised that dreams can come true, but forgot to mention that Nightmares are dreams too." Its been three years since Benny left Whitechapel - and he's changed beyond that fun loving clueless boy we all love. When working on a case, and an unexpected meeting with an old friend; Benny learns more about the evil nightmares, and to why he left Whitechapel in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I was looking through all of my archived stories in hopes to help me with an idea to write, and I stumbled upon this I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN MBAV. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS. **

He lay on the cold metal cot as he looked back and forth. He was used to the cold, the whiteness that surrounded him. The way it felt when his vision blurred from dizziness, or when his legs where too tired to walk, was familiar.

Nathan woke himself up. His dreams were surreal, sometimes, would appear more than he expected. And _he_ showed up in every one of them.

_He _was what Nathan was afraid of seeing every night. Nathan wasn't scared of the dreams, he was scared of _him._

Benny walked down the hallway if the ward. He was scared, and he could admit it. In fact, his boss said it was one of his best qualities. The nurse motioned for him to follow her as she turned the corner and entered the blue zone.

The blue zone, of this ward at least, meant that either the patent was completely insane, or dangerous.

Benny had suspected that the patient he would be seeing was neither of them. He had experienced firsthand before moving away from Whitechapel, how dangerous your own subconscious can be to yourself, and knew he wasn't the only one who had experienced it.

"In here," The nurse said as she stuck the key into the door and turned it slightly as it unlocked with a click. "There's a panic button on the right wall if anything happens," she told him, as she held the door open. Benny nodded as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Nathan," He said taking a seat in the open chair Nathan was facing. He didn't make any eye contact with Benny. He sat in the chair opposite of Benny, he wore a long sleeved white shirt and had his arms wrapped around himself as if he was cold. He stared towards Benny's feet.

"I'm Benny," Benny started looking at the young boy. It was a strange thing to look at the boy in the same way Agent Hansen had looked at him in the same circumstances. It was as if looking into his past from the opposite prospective.

The boy just nodded but didn't say anything. He still hadn't lost any interest in Benny's shoes.

"I'm here to help," He said looking at Nathan. The boy's silence was making him uncomfortable. "I hear you've been having… dreams."

The boy nodded ever so slightly that Benny had to replay the action in his head before deciding if he had even moved, "Do you want to tell me what you've been dreaming about?"

There was a short pause before Nathan shook his head slowly. Benny nodded in understanding.

"Look…" Benny started, "I know you haven't talked in weeks, and you probably don't want to talk about… the nightmares, I'm here, You might find that I'm the only one who will listen, and believe every word you say."

Nathan looked at Benny, a small flicker of hope and curiosity in his eyes. He slowly nodded.

"Whenever you're ready," Benny said. As he stood up and opened the door. He nodded to the nurse than made his way back down to the hospital. After exiting several minutes later he sat in his car.

Meeting the boy had brought up some old memories, Whitechaple specifically. Benny was a mere fourteen when he had left when _He_ had come into _His_ dreams.

Much like Nathan, he was put in a mental hospital, except he was only there for a couple weeks before Agent Hansen found him.

After the… Incident, Benny left. He didn't say a word to anyone, not even his grandmother, of where he was going, or even why. He just left, and with him so had Agent Hansen, and the nightmares he had told his friends about.

Benny, wished, and hoped that they didn't remember him.

After all, he had been gone for three years.

Benny knew he would regret it, but he pulled his cell phone out and dialed the all too familiar number.

Just as Benny was about to chicken out and hang up, someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice was deeper, but recognizable. Benny sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Hello?" The voice asked again, obviously getting annoyed, "I can hear you breathing!"

"Ethan…?" Benny finally answered after a long period of time.

"Who is this?" Ethan asked, something had changed, his voice was… thick, but he had so much confidence behind it.

"An old friend," Benny said, hoping he wouldn't recognize his voice, for his too had grown deeper.

"What kind of friend?"

"One who's hoping you forgot about him," Benny said, he wanted to talk to Ethan, but he didn't want him to know who he was.

"Why would I want to forget him?"

Benny didn't get annoyed with his friends questioning. With all his years with Agent Hansen, He knew how to talk to a person without giving out any information, and have the patients with anyone, maybe with an exception of Rory.

"It's just the memory of him that would bring back… the worst."

"Who are you?" Ethan asked more sternly.

"I'm someone you could trust, more than anything."

"No, the only person I can trust is Benny, and he's dead."

_Dead, wow, so that's the lie she told them, _Benny thought, "Well, you shouldn't listen to what everyone tells you, even the person you think is the one you could depend on the most would lie to you," It was a risk, Benny knew that if Ethan was being Ethan, he would be able to know it was Benny talking to him, but he took the risk anyway.

"Look, I don't need you to tell me who to trust, just tell me who the heck you are?"

"I'm your best friend," Benny said, deciding he had a fail attempt on his best friend. He hung up.

He turned the key in the ignition ignoring the fact that his phone was vibrating. He drove to his small apartment, which legally he wasn't allowed to own, but Agent Hansen bought it for him and declared that she was working all the time to the rent owner.

But truly, Benny was working all the time, for Agent Hansen. His job was… rare. He knew how to lie to the police, how to tamper with a crime scene, how to talk to people with a _"Specific" _type of problem.

He was just, there. He helped people like Nathan, People like himself, who where in too deep and needed help.

It was hard getting accepted, he had the experience, and he had spent his first year helping detectives with cold cases, than spent the past year Researching Pervious cases Agent Hansen had that were inconclusive. He had helped her solve some, considering he could do something's she couldn't.

But Nathan was his first case that was assigned to _him_ specifically. He had to help Nathan, as soon as he read about him he _knew _he _had_ to help him. It wasn't his choice; he just had to help him.

**So you guys like? :) Rate & Review please, I enjoy feedback! Also, tell me what you think of the story, should I continue it? I hope you guys will enjoy the story, 'cause I'm having a good time writing it :)**

**Chester**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this story just sort of took a dark turn… Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter :) **

**I DO NOT OWN MBAV. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS. **

I fought the urge to cough as the sweet smell of cigarette caked the room. I could see the smoke on miles end – each breath only made the room get more clouded over. It maybe me remember when I overdosed on Axe and Grandma yelled at me.

"_Benny, there's a cloud in the bathroom!" She yelled._

I laughed at the memory as I took another hit. The taste of the smoke was delicious as it grazed my tongue and added to the cloud in the room. My heart was beating a mile a minute – and I felt so alive. SO full of energy, I felt like I could do anything when the smoke swirled in my mouth before I let it out. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply.

I could feel the bed of my apartment disappear as my body started to lift, a small breeze gently pushing my hair and loose clothing back and forth. I could feel my memories distort and become something else.

"_Why must teenage boys feel the need to use Axe?" Grandma asked as I shrugged._

"_It attracts the girls."_

"_And so did that love potion you made," She argued, "Now please, don't use too much, its already strong."_

"_Yes, Grandma," I said paying no attention to what she said._

I took another hit, not even daring to open my eyes. I didn't want to abandon this feeling.

"_Die, die, die-" I mumbled slashing zombies with my katana. I watched as virtual blood spilled all over the screen._

"_Benny…" Someone called. I ignored the voice as I continued playing. I convinced myself it was only grandma._

"_Benny…" It called again._

"_Die!" I screamed louder._

"_Benny…" I froze this time. It was the voice that scared me; it was the feel of the hands rapping around my chest. The cool breeze of wind creeping in to my room, the icy cold body pressed against my back. It was him._

"_Benny…" The voice called again. I could feel my body heat rising, sweat covering my forehead. My already beating heart beat faster as each sound maybe my body jolt in surprise._

"_Benny…" The voice called again. The grip tightened as my body continued to burn itself. My breathing quickened in attempt to keep up with my heart as it beat so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack._

"Benny!" I snapped my eyes open as my body hit the ground with a loud thud. The image of my old room distorted as it swirled, colors flying everywhere until I had a clear vision of my apartment ceiling.

"Benny, you were doing it again," Alexis said as he set his backpack down on the floor.

"What are you doing here Alexis?" I said irritated. I covered my face with my hands and fought the urge to stand up and look him in the eye.

"Agent Hansen wanted me to check up on you," Alexis said, "I am your partner after all."

"Alexis, I'm fine you don't have to- Wait what?" _Partner? No, no, no, no, no, no._

"Yes, you heard me right, Agent Hansen said, and I quote, 'I want you to assets Benny on his case' and then gave me your address."

I sighed. Alexis was okay, but he wasn't good. For some weird reason, everything with him was a competition. I couldn't tell if I was the one who started it, or he was the one who started it. And they never seemed to have an end. Of course we didn't like each other, but our fights never seemed to… have an end. It was like one person would win, but neither of us would acknowledge it… or notice it.

"By the way, I find it weird that you float in your sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping," I said finally getting up to talk to him properly, "and if your joining me, then what do you know that I don't?"

Alexis looked at me, or glared at me before he answered, "Nathan reported having nightmares that resembled a man ever since he was a child, I was thinking, maybe we should go talk to his mother tomorrow, get some insight on that."

"And what's so hard about doing that yourself?"

Alexis shrugged, "She only speaks Latin." I nodded in understanding. Of course he would come to a spell master to translate Latin.

"Your floor is on fire," Alexis said calmly, setting his briefcase down on my counter. I pointed the palm of my hand towards the fire and willed the cigar to come towards me. It flew to my hand at the speed of light. I had gotten used to using my powers for the most simple of things; I didn't need to speak for simple levitation spells. I nodded my head towards the fire as it extinguished itself and sat down at the counter.

Alexis pulled a file out of his briefcase and set it down in front of me.

"This is his mother, Jeanette Landon, She actually only lives a couple of blocks from here."

"Just his mother?" I asked skimming through the files.

"Yup, Father died in a fire," Alexis said, "You think it's worth checking out?" I turned another page and skimmed through this page.

"Yeah, let's go tomorrow."

If I'm honest, the house is ugly. I can't even find an appropriate word for it. It's a bright green with small speckles of pink here and there, dead plants in the front – the grass beyond saving. It looked like the Easter bunnies funeral. I drew in a breath as Alexis joined me in analyzing the house.

"That's something isn't it?" He said trying his best not to make a disgusted face. I nodded in agreement.

"I would murder the agent who would have tried selling this house."

We both walked up to the door, not looking around to see if we were followed. If we were being followed, Alexis would know.

I gave him a look as if asking for permission. He nodded as I rang the door bell. There was a brief pause before a woman opened the door.

"Salve?"

"Salve mulier, me pauculis rogationibus meus ad te vellem, si voles. Venire possumus?" I asked as the woman seemed to look at me as if she had something to hide.

"Ita quidem."

I motioned for Alexis to follow me inside as we followed the woman into her living room where she sat us down.

"Vis quid manducetis aut quid bibatis?" She asked.

"She asked if we wanted anything to eat or drink," I translated as Alexis shook his head.

"No thanks."

"Non grates," I translated as the woman, Ms. Landon, sat down in from of us.

"Tell her we're here to talk about her son."

"Landon tincidunt sumus Nathan, et filius tuus hic, qui de ... conditio," I said as Ms. Landon nodded.

"Quid de filio meo?" She asked.

"She asked what about her son," I translated.

"Volumus loqui de somniis filius tuus fuerit habens nostis, cum coepi habens somnia? I asked her when Nathan's nightmare's started," I told Alexis.

"Postquam mortuus est pater ejus, opinor coeperunt. Et non post somnum. Quod cum fecerit, non vigilaveris murmurationis, obtinuit male illi feci pills somnis etiam non autem cessant," Ms. Landon said, making motions with her hands.

"She said that they started after his father died, " I summarized, "and that sleeping pills wouldn't help."

"Ask her if she knows what happens in the dreams," Alexis said taking notes.

"Locutus est Nathan ad vos de somniis sæcula. Similes illis quidnam esset?" I asked.

"Ipse identidem iustus had somnium, et indicavit mihi fuisse eum ambulantem descendit perennis ANDRON profligati ab homine. Iaculis enim, quod is mihi se, et usque ad certum est non habens cor impetum," She started.

"She said it was of him in a hallway, and he was being chased by a man, who would grab him and wouldn't let go until-"

"Un peu comme le vôtre," Ms. Landon said. I was startled by Ms. Landon's sudden language change.

"I thought you said she only spoke one language," I asked Alexis as he nodded.

"The file said she did."

Ms. Landon leaned closer to me, speaking in the language only me and here could understand, "La façon dont vous étiez saisi hier soir par lui, et comment il vous a semblé tenir pour eturnity, chauffer votre corps, même si sa faisait froid et - "

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. Alexis jumped as she started laughing like a mad man.

"Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous débarrasser de moi? Benny, je serai toujours ici, dans vos memorys, en vous l'esprit, en écoutant et en voyant ce que vous faites, la manière dont vous le faites, pourquoi vous le faites ... Benny, je suis une partie de vous que je suis -. "

"Shut up!" I yelled again as Alexis grabbed my arm. I could feel the sweat break out as the arms seemed to wrap around me again. I could feel tears threatening to flow down my cheeks. How could I let someone get to me so easily I wondered? And then the thought came – _right, I was still a kid._ I allowed Alexis to pull me out of the house as he closed the door leaving the woman laughing like a manic in the middle of her living room.

"Benny, come on," Alexis pulled me as I finally let go of the sight of the woman and started to follow after him.

"What was she saying? "Alexis asked. I was about to answer but was cut off when I was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. I felt a gust of wind as a familiar smell made its way into my nostrils. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't bad either. The sweet smell of Vanilla and death… Sarah. I opened my eyes to see the familiar vampire standing above me, wearing sunglasses. She looked just about the same, except her hair was longer and more curly than normal.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized as she looked at Alexis than me, "I didn't-." She stopped, taking a double take of me, and then looked back at Alexis. I suddenly remember how wet my eyes were and violently wiped them away, adding a loud sniffle.

"Benny?"

**Hey guys, just gonna let you know, I have a few more ideas for stories, so If I don't update for a long period of time, it's probably because I'm working on something else, but this story is my main focus so it shouldn't happen. Just wanted to let you guys know that though. :) Don't forget to rate & review**

**~Chester~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got a question on the last chapter for why this story is rated M, and thats because of language, drug use, and because of how graphic it is. So, I hope that answers your question "Guest" :) Sorry if this chapter feels kind of rushed I really wanted to get started on the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN MBAV. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS**.

The sight of Sarah Brought back memories. Jesse, vampires, witches, ghosts, the Lucifer… Ethan. Just the smell of her alone was enough to bring back memories I had long blocked out. If it wasn't for the spell I used, then I would have remembered it all instead of getting bits and pieces of it. It all came back in flashbacks, so that they wouldn't bring up the – incident. If Sarah had this effect on me, then what would happen when I see Ethan?

If I see Ethan that is…

"I thought you were-."

"Benny, let's go!" Alexis interrupted Sarah as he jerked me to my feet. His voice was enough to let me out of my seemingly endless trance. I followed Alexis across the street to the car.

"Wait-." I cut Sarah off again by slamming the car door. I took a breath and buckled myself in. I could feel the memory of something coming, but couldn't bring myself to actually remember what that something was.

"Benny, you okay?" Alexis asked as he stopped at a stop sign. I realized that he didn't understand a word she was saying. I was panting like I had just run a marathon, and was sweating like I was in hell. In much simpler terms – I felt like shit.

"Benny – what did she tell you?" Alexis pressed, our car still stopped at the stop sign.

"She didn't say anything, just drive."

"Damn it, Benny, why are you always so damn secretive!" Alexis yelled, "I'm your partner for god sakes, you can trust me!"

I silently debated whether I could trust him or not, "Just drive."

Alexis glared at me but refused to move the car. We sat there, glaring for what seemed like a good five minutes.

"F-." Alexis started but was interrupted when a car rear-ended us. I lurched forward then was slammed back into my seat. My eyes widened as I started to process what was happening. I clenched my fists and looked at the car behind us.

"Shoot!" Alexis yelled, seeing the damage done to his precious new car.

"Benny…?" I heard a thick male voice ask. I swallowed. I knew that voice.

"Benny," I saw the familiar hand reach the top of the car door as he begin to exit his car.

It was him.

Sarah rammed her fist on the door, careful not to break it. She decided to accompany Ethan and Rory on their senior field trip. However, she had never expected to see Benny. She thought he was dead.

Obviously he wasn't. Has he been here this whole time? She wondered.

"Ethan!" Sarah yelled loudly banging on the door, "Ethan!"

"Hmm?" Ethan asked opening the door, His eyes widened when he saw Sarah. "Sarah, its like, 9 in the morning do you really expect me to-."

"I saw Benny," Sarah yelled suddenly.

"y-you what?" Ethan asked, "You saw what?"

"I saw Benny!"

"A-are you sure? I mean, you're not joking right?"

"No I'm not, I saw him, and I physically ran into him."

"Where?" Ethan's eyes grew bigger with curiosity, "When? Is he okay? Does he look the same? Did he know who you were? What was he doing? Why was he-."

"Ethan, I didn't have enough time to talk to him, his friend – or whoever he was with was rushing him," Sarah explained.

"Rushing? Why?"

"I don't know! But they looked scared."

Ethan's eyes grew bigger than Sarah thought was humanly possible.

"We have to go back!" He said grabbing his jacket.

"EThan, he was in a hurry, he might not be there anymore," Sarah argued as she followed Ethan down the stairs of the hotel.

"So? Maybe I'll have a vision-"

"By touching what? The ground?"

"I don't know, lets go, maybe will figure out what they were running from."

Sarah sighed, she thought Ethan wanted to steer clear of any supernatural forces while they were here, but apparently, he didn't care about that goal anymore.

"You okay?" Alexis asked glancing at me before unbuckling his seat belt.

I didn;t answer, I didn't know how to tell him what I was seeing.

"Hey you guys okay?" Alexis asked opening the door and stepping out of the car.

"Don't!" I yelled at him as he gave me a confused look.

"What? Their normal people?" He said. I glanced back, and realized, they were normal. A young couple around my age, more worried about the car then us.

"Please don't press charges!" The boy said on the verge of tears. I roled my eyes, he was worried about the car.

"Relax, we won't just make sure you keep your eyes on the road," Alexis said turning to walk back into the car.

"Can we go now?" I asked staring at the open road in front of me. Alexis nodded and started to drive. I started to relax as we got closer to my apartment. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, I was still pretty tired from last night.

"Do you feel that?" Alexis asked, checking the rearview mirror.

"Feel what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Alexis, I'm a spellmaster, I don't feel the same things you do."

"That presence... its not going away I think they're following us," He said not looking back. I sighed and looked back for him. He was right, they weren't right behind us, but a few cars down in the lane next to us, but their was no doubt they weren't following us, the boy, who was driving, was staring directly at us. The girl had her eyes fixated on me, a glare so cold I actually felt it sending chills down my spine.

I gulped, and confirmed Alexis feeling, "Their following us."

**So, sorry if this is kind of rushed, I really wanted to finish this chapter. Next chapter is seriously going to be EPIC. expect lots and lots of action, and magic, and surprises :). Don't forget to Rate & Review.**

**~Chester~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Part 1

**Sorry for taking awhile to update - my teachers dumped all these projects on us since its the end of the year :/ Anyhow, here you go. I'm sorry if its short and not as much as you guys expected, Its kind of split in half because I haven't had any time to write it. **

**I DO NOT OWN MBAV. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

_Their following us…_

I looked forward again hoping that they really were normal. Alexis kept the car at normal speed, but he wasn't as relaxed as he had been; he now had both hands on the wheel, and his eyes were _glued_ to the road.

I watched in the rearview mirror as the car switched lanes to get past cars. I watched them swivel back and forth with skill.

"Alexis…" I started as they got even closer, "their coming…"

He nodded, "I noticed." We both sat back in our seats. My heart sped up as I thought of the possibility of them being more than human. If they were more than human, I would be able to fight them with my powers, but if they are human then I was out of luck.

My thoughts of the literally endless possibilities were interrupted when a gunshot sounded and the windshield shattered. Both Alexis and I flinched as glass came flying towards us. I could feel the pieces slicing my skin causing a burning sensation all over my arms which conveniently covered my face. I glanced back to see the girl pointing her gun at us. Her boyfriend brought the car right next to us so that it was a straight shot to kill the both of us.

"Do something!" Alexis yelled as we both ducked. I grabbed the wheel and pushed it, sending our car into theirs, the girl pulled back, afraid to get crushed.

"I can't!" I yelled as Alexis sped up. The cars were head to head as me and Alexis panicked, "You do something!"

"I'm driving!"

Another gunshot went off as the bullet shattered Alexis' window. I watched the girl reach over and grab the car window with both hands, refusing to let go.

What is she doing? I wondered as I pulled the wheel, and the car pulled away. Instead of falling out like I hoped she would, the girl's body physically _stretched._

"What the fuck?" Alexis yelled as I let go the wheel.

"Okay, now I can do something…" I said thinking of a spell. Alexis suddenly turned right, as I jerked to the left. I grabbed on to the door handle hoping I wouldn't fall over. The girl let go. They were now right behind us.

"Do Something!" Alexis repeated.

I did the first thing that came to mind; I leaned out the window and shot a fireball at the car. It hid a shield as it shone a bright blue before going out. The couple grinned at me. I pulled myself back into the car.

"They have a shie-." We were rear ended again, and Alexis frantically tried to keep control of the car. Soon, we were drifting down the street – which to our luck was abandoned.

"Alexis!" I yelled as the car hit a fence and flipped over it. We rolled down the hill as I held my breath, hoping I wouldn't die. Not now, not today. I hit my head on the dashboard as my arms flailed back and forth, hitting ever known thing before getting crushed between the seat and car door. I screamed in pain. The car stopped rolling at the bottom. I looked over to see if Alexis was okay. He looked over at me, slightly dizzy.

He had blood running along the side of his head. He had cuts all over his face.

"You look like crap," He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The car was upside down, but for some weird reason, it felt like it was right side up.

"I feel like crap," I retorted as I looked at my arm. It was jammed between the door and the seat. I thanked myself that I couldn't feel it. I pushed on the door, hoping it might open but it didn't. I sighed as I unbuckled my seat belt and tried pulling it out.

A pain shot from my arm to my brain. I could feel small pricks of needles and stabbing of knifes along my wrist to my elbow before it finally came loose and fell to the ground. I stared at my arm, it didn't look bent out of shape, but I couldn't move it, or feel it anymore. It was like it was completely gone from my body.

"You okay?" Alexis asked as we crawled out of the car.

"I swear, you ask me that every five minutes…" I mumbled. Alexis shrugged.

"I'm your partner,"

"And you use that as an excuse every time."

"Hands were we can see them!" Someone yelled at me and Alexis both turned towards who yelled it. There was a group of cops about ten or eleven holding us at gun point.

Neither of us made an attempt to hold our hands up – We didn't surrender.

"Hands were I can see them!" The cop yelled again. Even from here, I could see his gun shaking slightly – he was scared. _Of what?_

"they are where you can see them," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Alexis," I said warning him. He just shrugged.

"Hands in the air!" The cop corrected. In my opinion, this guy was really stupid if he expected us to put our hands in the air. We were just in a car accident, where's the affection?

"They are in the air," Alexis said again, they're always in the air."

"Alexis!" I said louder as he shrugged.

"Let's just go we didn't do anything wrong."

"You're under arrest!" The closest cop to Alexis said grabbing his arm. Alexis pulled away.

"Dude, _Miranda rights_!"

"This is under the Patriot Act."

"What?" I asked, _oh yeah… we were in America_; it was quite easy to forget that sometimes.

"It basically says they have the right to arrest us without a warrant, "Alexis filled me in, "They think were terrorists."

**Hope you guys liked it. By the way, one of my projects was to help bring awareness to poverty, so if you guys could watch my video, and share it with anyone you guys know, then thank you! **

** watch?v=3Dzpcp8z1WM**

**I feel bad for doing self promotion...**

**Anyway, school ends in a few weeks, so hopefully I'll update soon! :D**

**~Chester~**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2 PREVIEW

**I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to not update for awhile! But the last day of school is tomorrow, and then I have two weeks off before I'm shipped off to summer school - so I'll update more frequently those weeks. But since I won't update the official chapter till Sunday, I decided to give you guys a preview of the next chapter. **

_A jail cell was practically the last place Ethan thought his friend would be. There were brief moments back in white chapel were Ethan would think that Benny didn't die, and he was actually in jail for something he didn't think should be illegal. _  
_But somehow, Ethan happened to see Benny's picture along with another mans on the news in the hotel room. We're both we're alleged terrorists and were to be questioned soon. Ethan wanted to see Benny before he possibly disappeared forever - again. _  
_And he would talk to his friend, even if its a brief moment, even if they wouldn't let him._

**Again I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile because "my mom is complaining to me that I have to take a shower and I have to wash my hair and then take another two hours to straighten my hair for the stupid continuation tomorrow instead of writing for two hours" (her words not mine). So I'll post the full chapter Sunday night, but till then II hope this will hold you guys off. **

**IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**~Chester~**


	6. NOTIFICATION

I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I said I would update on Sunday (Two weeks ago? o.O) and I didn't. I'm not very reliable when it comes to time management. But its coming - its still not done yet and I'm not going to make any excuses anymore but I am going to try to get it out soon I promise!

Anyway - that's what this "chapter" was about - just letting you guys know I'm not giving up on this story I've just had a lot happen so I've been writing a bit slower than normal. But I will update as soon as I can.

_**-Chester-**_


	7. Chapter 4 - part 2

**I finally finished it. its short but I wanted to get it out. Be patient, I'm really busy this summer. But here you go, its going to get much better :).**

A jail cell was practically the last place Ethan thought his friend would be. There were brief moments back in white chapel were Ethan would think that Benny didn't die, and he was actually in jail for something he didn't think should be illegal.

But somehow, Ethan happened to see Benny's picture along with another man's on the news in the hotel room. We're both we're alleged terrorists and were to be questioned soon. Ethan wanted to see Benny before he possibly disappeared forever - again.

And he would talk to his friend, even if it's a brief moment, even if they wouldn't let him.

"This is a bad idea," Sarah said as she followed Ethan to the police station, "There not going to let us in."

"They will… just…." Ethan stopped himself lost I thought. Think of seeing Benny, he told himself before walking confidently inside. As soon as he walked in every officer looked at him. He stayed close to Sarah and lead the way to the back desk, "Um, excuse me?"

"May I help you?" A girl asked slightly annoyed.

"I would like to see my friend Benny Weir?" Ethan said clearly.

"I'm not permitted to let you see him and his partner…" She mumbled before turning around. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Please? I just need to talk to him."

"I can't I told you your not-"

"Sav, lunch," Another girl interrupted snatching the pin out of her hand. 'Sav' got up immediately and walked out, leaving Ethan.

"You must be Ethan?" The girl asked. She wasn't in uniform like the others, in fact she looked kind of… teenage-ish.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways," She smiled, "I'm guessing…" She paused and stared into Ethan eyes. It was almost like she was reading him.

"You're here because you want to see your friend?"

"Yes," Ethan answered, "Can you take me to him?"

"Well, " She started, "Legally I'm not supposed to do that – but…" She looked around. the office was quite, some wouldn't recognize it if they just walked in, "Meet me by the vending machines." She pointed towards them and walked into the back.

Sarah looked at Ethan, "I don't think we should trust her," She said instantly. Ethan shrugged.

"She's the only thing we've got at the moment."

They walked over to the vending machines earning wary glances from other officers. The girl was already there.

"Follow me," She said as she walked towards the bathroom, she walked straight into a private office which was empty.

"How did you know my name?" Ethan asked as the girl knocked around on a wall – looking for something.

"You told me," She said simply, "Not physically, but mentally you did."

"You read my mind?"

"I guess you could say that, but your thought were so loud I couldn't ignore it." She found what she was looking for and stacking chairs to reach the vent.

"Take that Vent and turn on the first right, they should be right below you." She said stepping back and glancing back at the camera.

"Wait how do you read minds?" Ethan asked, the girl shrugged.

"I was born with it…. But I can do other things. I'm Rea by the way," She said, "and I would go because someone is coming." Ethan climbed into the vent first followed by Sarah. Ethan followed her directions took the first right. He looked through the vent to see a man pacing back and forth.

"Agent Hansen is going to kill us…" He heard Benny say with a sigh.

"Relax," the man said, "We just need to figure a way out of here."

"Its solitary confinement, THERE IS NO WAY OUT!" Benny shouted. The man rolled his eyes.

"There's always a – did you feel that?" He glanced up and looked around.

"Alexis, we've been over this I can't feel, hear, or see the things you can –"

"SHHH!" The man named Alexis hushed him, "Someone's breathing…"

"Yeah, I am," Benny muttered to him but got up to look. Alexis pointed to the vent.

"Someone's in there," he said. Benny got the idea and stared up at the vent concentrating. It started creaking a bit before Ethan felt it move. He didn't know what to grab on to – so Sarah was what he grabbed. The floor came crashing down as Alexis and Benny moved out of the way coolly like it was something they did every day.

"Ethan?" He asked as Ethan glanced up at him giving a somewhat small smile.

"Hi?"

Alexis looked back and forth between them, "Lets not make this awkward or heartfelt because what every you guys feel I fell time 50." He said. Benny smacked his hand into his stomach. Alexis pulled away reluctantly or not.

"What are you doing?" Benny asked, he sounded more angry than happy.

"Sarah said she saw you and… well you just kind of left Whitechapel without saying goodbye and-"

"I left for a reason…" Benny said as he looked around frantically almost as if he knew someone was watching him.

"Don't touch me!" Alexis said angrily pulling away from Sarah who had her fangs out. It was weird, it wasn't like Sarah to lose control like that.

"You smell really good," She said taking a step back.

"Yeah… it's called supernatural and human, I heard it smells good but I'll never figure out what it smells like."

"Supernatural and human?" Ethan asked.

Alexis rolled his eyes, "Some humans are born with a supernatural mutation, it gives them some sort of power, but it also makes them smell really good to carnivores."

"You mean like Rea?"

"Rea's here?" Alexis asked, "Agent Hansen must have sent her."

"There are more of you guys?" Benny asked.

"There's not many, Threes you me, Rea, and some other people…" Alexis said, "Nathan too."

"Nathan is a –"

"Yeah… that was until he went crazy," he said, "Whatever you had he now has, and you might have passed it on to him. But he's important. "

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to beg me to let you out." Rea asked. She was standing in plain sight, and everyone just walked around her, the guy on watch had disappeared. Ethan wondered if the other abilities she had mentioned had something to do with the fact that no one noticed him and Sarah crashing through the ceiling.

"I'm hoping we don't have to beg," Alexis said. Rea and Alexis exchanged glances. Ethan knew they had history almost immediately. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, "I love you!" Alexis said suddenly causing Rea to blush. There's the "history" they were either dating or dated and judging by her blush and his playful attitude they were dating. She hypnotically unlocked the cell.

"What is all this about? Why are you guys in jail? Why did you leave? Who is Nathan?" The questioned poured out of Ethan's mouth, he couldn't help it.

"We'll answer all your questions when we get back to my apartment," Benny said. Alexis and Rea stood next to each other. They were closer than two normal people but seemed comfortable that way. Ethan envied them almost; they seemed so comfortable being really close. He and Sarah seemed more comfortable far away.

"Your apartment better be close," Sarah said glancing around, "How come no one sees us?"

"A simple mind trick," Rea answered as they started walking, "I can only do it when Alexis is around, he makes me stronger – I'm not sure why yet." Alexis rolled his eyes at her complement.

"Yeah be lovey dovey all you want but we have to go before they storm my apartment, I have valuables in there that they can't see," Benny argued leading the way. He only had one feeling, a feeling Alexis was willing to feel as well, the feeling of freedom, even if they were only locked up a couple of hours, behind bars, time seem so much longer.

Nathan's hands trembled as he looked at the ground. He studied his hands as they shook violently. He couldn't stop them. His chest tightened – he felt like an elephant was standing on him. A prickly feeling went all over his body and his breathing quickened. He swallowed before glancing around. The feeling of someone else in the room with him loomed in his mind.

Nathan hugged himself and closed his eyes. Not that the dark made it any better, but the possibility of actually losing himself in thought might - except for the fact that he was going through a million worse case scenarios. He was shaking so violently now that his teeth were chattering. He wished Benny would comeback – even if he couldn't tell him anything, it was nice to not be alone in the room with _him._ Nathan looked down at his hands again. The edge of his fingers were bloodied and sore, his habit of chewing on his nails had grown into an obsession. It was almost like a safety net – except it wasn't his safety net, his safety net was spasms. Sudden jerks of his body could hint to anyone that he was truly terrified. That is of course, what the shaking lead to. A sudden knock on the door made Nathan scream. He jumped up completely and to the other side of the room before the door was even open.

"Nathan, you have a visitor," The nurse said opening the door for a tall man to walk in. He smiled at the sight of Nathan. It wasn't friendly, the way he looked – it was almost as if Nathan was an object and not a human being.

"You should be happy to see me," The man said in a booming voice, "I am here to pick you up."

Nathan looked confused as the man reached out and forcefully grabbed his arm yanking him towards him.

"You're being released today."

**Awesome. So I need six characters (3 good, 3 bad) does anyone want to be one? or make one? just send me a full name and what they look like :) You can leave that in the reviews :) If not you should tell me what you think about Nathan. I'm thinking of giving him a bigger part in this. Until I post again (which I hope isn't a really long wait like last time). **

_**-Chester-**_


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry computers been super slow the past few days :/.**

Reaching Bennys apartment was easier than he had expected. He expected everyone to be on the lookout. But the whole city was so oblivious to today's events that they were able to walk on the street without a second glance from _anyone._

"Rea, how many people are at HQ?" He asked. Usually the place was empty, or at least Benny's team was usually gone. When Alexis said that there weren't a lot of them he was under-exaggerating. There were at least a few hundred.

"Dylan was there before I left, said he had to wrap up a few things," she said thinking, "I think Harpers there too. She's always with Dylan."

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Sarah asked as they walked up to the apartment buildings.

"Sarah, I can't right now, can't you wait for a few minutes?" Sarah quieted down after that. Benny was never demanding, but today he was.

"Rea, can you call Dylan and ask him to somehow explain the whole car crash thing?" Rea nodded pulling out her cell phone.

Alexis and Benny ran p the stairs to his apartment to collect his things. First thing first, Benny's spell book, accompanied by whatever magical items or violent weapons he had, and then they left. At a time like this, Benny could care less about extra clothes. When they reached downstairs, Rea had finished her phone call but was pacing worriedly. This worried Benny, because she never worried.

"What?" He asked.

"Nathan's missing."

o0o

HQ was different than expected. Sarah expected a huge, sliver like color with metal tables, suits, and people walking around professionally. Except the only problem was this place looked like a normal office. And the workers didn't wear suits. Some did, some were casual, and others wore what Rea and Alexis wore which were black jeans a black top and some other type of electronics attached all over their bodies. Benny was of course wearing casual.

"What do you mean missing?" Benny asked. Dylan shrugged his shoulders. Judging by the way he explained the situation and how he moved so much, Sarah suspected he had some sort of attention disorder. Harper sat in the background listening to them fight. She made eye contact with Sarah and something about the girl scared her.

"I told you he's gone," Dylan said, "I went in to talk to him like you asked me and when I got there the nurses said someone already checked him out."

"Did you find out whom?" Dylan shook his head.

"I hacked into their system, but the camera outside of Nathan's room is broken, has been for days."

"What about the signature?"

"There is none, I checked the papers, in fact, the nurses said that whoever checked him out took his files too, it's almost like he was never there. Except maybe that his room still has all of his things, but the doctors won't let you go anywhere near it or inside it."

"How do you know it has his stuff?" Benny asked.

"Dude, I snuck in," Dylan said. Benny almost smiled, pleased with his younger teammate, "DO you know how incredibly hard it is to sneak into a heavily guarded mental hospital?"

"Did you at least find anything?" Rea asked. Dylan shook his head.

"I didn't have much time to look so I might have over looked some parts of his room. But theres not many things in their either."

"Benny," Sarah said interrupting the conversation, "I think now's a good time to explain." Benny sighed.

"Look, its… its hard to explain."

"Then here a start, who's Nathan?" Benny looked at Dylan who sighed. He was on his own.

"I don't even know who he is," Benny mumbled, "At least not yet."

"Why did you leave Whitechaple?" Sarah moved onto the next question.

"Sarah its hard-"

"What are you doing anyway? I don't even know what you are anymore!"

"Sarah-"

"And-"

"Sarah," Ethan interrupted, "This is still Benny, one question at a time." Benny looked at Ethan slightly offended by the comment.

"Uh, Benny, I think your gonna wanna see this," Dylan said looking at the papers on his desk.

"What?" Benny asked walking over to look at the papers around.

He looked at the jumbled letters. "I don't get it," He said confused.

"ya vse yeshche zdes', I in ne uydu, **(I'm sorry its spelled wrong or not right, languages are hard to learn!)**" Dylan read fluently, "It's Russian for I'm still here and I'm not leaving."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that," Benny breathed looking at it, "What is it supposed to mean?"

"Well the fact that it's written all over the back of my science homework someone broke into HQ while I was here and it means that whoever is involved in all this is Russian."

"How could someone break in if you're here?" Alexis asked Dylan had ears like a hawk, the boy could hear anything.

Dylan shrugged, "I'm not superman you know."

"But you're not human," Alexis countered. Dylan shuddered at the comment. He looked over at the Sarah and Ethan.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Ethan and Sarah, some friends of mine," Benny explained. The two hadn't said anything, only listening, hoping to get an exclamation Benny hadn't been willing to provide.

"Dylan," Dylan introduced himself, "And that's Harper, she doesn't talk but she's really smart."

Sarah nodded.

"Oh yeah, Dylan is like a human dictionary," Benny explained, "everything he sees he remembers. And Harper is our super brain, she doesn't talk but for some reason Dylan knows what ever she is trying to tell us. The two are best friends, practically inseparable." Benny flinched at his use of best friends, thinking of Ethan. Dylan looked around at the message flipping his homework over. He wondered, why my homework?

There were plenty other papers on his desk, in fact, his homework were at the bottom of his priority pile next to his file these pile. Why would someone dig to get his homework and write a message on it, and why his science homework? He looked around his homework examining the words. Several minutes later, He gave up.

He was thinking too hard, and Dylan knew that was the number one don't when solving a puzzle. The human brain works better when it's unintentionally thinking about it. So Dylan did the only thing to keep him busy yet on topic, he started his science homework.

"Really?" Benny asked, "My assignment is missing and you want to do homework? I was in a car crash for that freaking kid!? My apartment is probably a freaking Crime Scene right now because of it!"

Dylan stopped doing his science homework… Crime Scene… He flipped the paper over and read over the words again. Then flipping it back he read the title of his science homework; 'Crime scene investigation Unit 8'. Yet on the title '8' had ':00' written after it. Dylan checked his watch, 7:45.

"Wait," Dylan said clicking on his laptop. In a matter of seconds he found a news report on recent crime scenes, Bennys apartment being one of them, "Okay, I could be wrong, but I think they want us to go to your apartment next."

"Why? I already got my stuff from there?" Benny asked. Dylan shrugged.

"Maybe they expected you to come here first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told you I could be wrong," Dylan said looking at the screen, "But all those police officers in your apartment are going to die in 15 minutes if we don't do something."

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter :). I still need four more characters though so send some! Anyway, my computer is being slow and my internet keeps crashing whenever it rains so it took awhile to update. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Chester-**


End file.
